


Story Time With Miriam

by The_Exile



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In order to stem the endless pranks of her Familiars for five minutes while she rests on the bench and records her exploits, Miriam tells them a story from her journal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Story Time With Miriam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



She folded her arms and glared at the two guilty Familiars with a drawn-out exasperated sigh.

They'd almost caught her out this time. She'd swung her legs around and nearly collapsed into the divan, feeling her pain melting away as the heady scent of the purple flowers and the ancient, powerful magic humming through the huge winged statue behind her kicked in. As usual, she'd reached for her travel journal, eager to use the opportunity of the relative peace and quiet to catch up on her memoirs. She had notes on new alchemy recipes to record, hints for future monster hunters on the weaknesses of various enemies she'd fought, records of her encounters in general. Johannes had begun the obsession with recording everything she did, almost superstitious about it, as though it gave her soul some otherwise lacking permanence. Now it had become habit. She hummed the usual tune as she got out her pen, ignoring the off-key, high-pitched voice of the pixie balanced on her shoulder who insisted on singing along. Her presence was reassuring these days, like an exceptionally chatty, airborne kitten who sometimes made her drink potions. 

Then she remembered that her notebook wasn't that large, didn't have a suspicious leather binding, wasn't written in equally suspicious rusty-coloured ink, had slightly less writhing, glowing demonic sigils inside it and probably couldn't float or talk.

"Go away, Dantalion," she muttered, swiping the animated demonic book away from her. It fluttered its pages indignantly.

"Are you sure you don't want even a quick skim read?" Dantalion offered in a precise, refined male voice, "I could read a few favourite chapters out loud to you myself, if you'd like!"

"Carabosse, where is my actual notebook?" demanded Miriam.

"Huh? I haven't seen your..."

"What have you got in your satchel that's so big? I thought you said you'd run out of potions!"

"I just wanted a read," the pixie sighed, taking the real notebook out of her medicine bag, "You never tell me about your cool adventures any more!"

"Because you've been seeing most of them first-hand..." she looked at the kicked-puppy expression that Carabosse (and, somehow, Dantalion) was giving her, then shook her head in resignation and opened the book up to one of the earlier chapters, "Okay, I guess I still haven't told you two about how my story REALLY began, before I ever got to this devil-forsaken castle..."


End file.
